1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to key testing apparatuses, and particularly to a key testing apparatus for testing keys of a keypad of a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A portable electronic device such as a mobile phone and a personal digital handset usually includes one or more keypads assembled therewith. The keypad includes a plurality of even arranged or distributed keys, which are generally used to input information or commands into the portable electronic device. After a long period of usage, the keypad often encounters failure/inactivation of some keys thereof. As a result of that, the keypad requires to either be repaired or replace, which inevitably increase the using cost of the user.
Thus, a keys failure test of the keypad is implemented in manufacturing the portable electronic device. A typical key testing apparatus for the key failure test is expensive and complicated to operate. Moreover, the typical key testing apparatus can test keys of a particular portable electronic device with a fixed size or shape. In other words, the present key testing apparatus cannot test keys of another portable electronic device with a different size or shape. Each particular key testing apparatus corresponds to one kind of portable electronic device with a particular size or shape. Thus, during the process of test, a plurality of key testing apparatus is inevitably implemented to test keys of various kinds of portable electronic devices. It results in cost consuming and decreases the efficiency of the whole test.
Therefore, a heretofore-unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.